kingdom who series 1
by thewriterofearthprime
Summary: the story of doctor who but with kingdom hearts characters.


**First thing first the disclaimer: the story that you going to read is an non-profit fan fiction. I did create any of these character they are own by the people who make Doctor Who and Kingdom hearts. I do not right the owns the to doctor who or kingdom hearts. doctor who is own by the BBC and the Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix and anyone that I missed for either. **

Episode one –Naminé

Chapter one – the beginning of madness

We begin our story on Earth, in United Kingdom, in a small flat in South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman with bright blue eyes, named Naminé Tyler, got out of her nice warm bed, well tried to at that hour anyway. After few minutes wrestling to get out it, she dress into a white dress and put and a pink jacket and headed in to the living area. Once she made herself something quick to eat, as she was running a little late (again), she went into that had the TV in it. It was no surprise to Naminé that her mother, Aerith Tyler, was there, sitting on the the settee and still in her dressing gown.

Now, Aerith herself had brown hair and blue eyes. From what Naminé hear from her mother she got her hair from her dad. Acourding to Aerth it was one of the few things that help her remember about the things that she loved about him, who was killed many years ago. Once, Naminé had stuff her face with food, she gave her mum a kiss and a 'bye' on the way out.

'See you later!' her mother calling out as she leaves.

This was Naminé's life, get on the bus to get to her job at Henricks department store. Move some clothes around. Head to trafalger square to meet up with her boyfriend, George 'Goofy' Smith, for lunch and some kissing. After that it was back to work and back to the same old. Untill it was it time to close. And then something impossible happen.

Well, the impossible things doesn't right then and there. As Naminé was about to leave with some of her work mates, a guard stops her and hold up a plastic bag with money in it right up to face. She signs and take the bag from the guard then headed for the lift to get to the basement.

Once she was there she headed to the door for the office of H. , CEO, which also happens to be the electrical room. She knook on the door.

'Wilson? Wilson, I got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?', she called out, waiting for an asnwer. But she got none. 'I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop.', again nothing. 'Wilson! Oh, come on.' Still nothing.

Just as she is about to try again, she suddenly hears a clattering noice further down the corridor.

Hello? Hello, Wilson it's Naminé. Hello? Wilson?' She called out, hoping it was him so that she could go home. Still there was silence.

She went down the corridor down the room where the noise came from. When she got to the storage room, she turn on the light to find… a room full of lifeless, dressed up dummies.

'Wilson? Wilson!', she try once more.

As she move forward into the room the door shut behind her. She run back to it, trying to opening it but it wouldn't open.

'You're kidding me.' Naminé looked around as she was now locked in. And there was even more good news as there more noises now.

'Is there someone mucking about?' Naminé called out , really hoping this was some form of sick joke, 'Who is it?'

A male dummy turn it's head to face her, then it started to approach her.

'Yeah, you got me. Very funny.' Try to pass this off as joke as a second and then a third came to life and walk toward her.

'Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?' she got nothing as even more start.

So they, whoever they are, had her up against the wall. She closed her as the first the first one raises it arm to attack her. Before it could, a hand grabs her wrist.

'Run!' the man said as he pulled her away. They push their way pass the door and through the basement back to the lift with the dummies not far behind them. As the lift door was closing the first one put its arm through the door. It took him several tugs but the man was able to take off the arm from the dummy, allowing the door to closes. They then had a breath of relief.

'You pulled his arm off.' Naminé said trying to get her breath back. She got a good look at the man that saved her life. He has brown spiky hair with pointy parts going down the side of his face and blue eye. He wore a black leather jacket, a purple shirt (with an black X going across it), black jeans.

'Yep. Plastic.' The man agrees, passing her the arm.

'Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?' Naminé ask him.

'Why would they be students?' he asks back.

'I don't know.' she said, being a bit confuse.

'Well, you said it. Why students?' he ask, trying to get her to think.

'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.' She reason.

'That makes sense. Well done.' the man said, surprise that she made some sense.

'Thanks.' Said Naminé, please with herself.

'They're not students.' Man said, getting back to the matter at hand.

'Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.' She said hoping that this madness will end soon.

'Who's Wilson?' the man asked.

'Chief electrician.' Naminé told him.

'Wilson's dead.' He said calmly as they reach the ground floor.

'That's just not funny. That's sick!'

'Hold on. Mind your eyes.' He said as he went back to the lift.

'I've had enough of this now.' She said as he used an odd sliver device to disable the lift controls. He walk off again, she follow him looking to get some answers from him. 'Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? '

'They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.' he show her small bomb in his hands, 'So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me.' He opens the back door for her and pushes her out. 'No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.' He shut the door behind him as goes back in. As Naminé started to walk away, he open the door again.

'I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?' he ask. Well if you're about blown yourself up you may want to know the name the girl who life you just save.

'Naminé.' She told this man, this doctor.

'Nice to meet you, Naminé. Run for your life!' showing her the bomb to her again like a mad man before closing the door again.

Naminé quickly walk away from the building and back onto the main street, almost giving hit by a text because of it. She made it to the other side of the street to see the building exploded. She watch as the place that she worked at went up flames. She want to go home. Back to mum. Back to her bed where she can forget this madness. So much through that she fail to see the out-dated, out-of-place blue police box next her.


End file.
